


Army

by Jellonuna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: Kihyun's reaction after he heard the news of Hyunwoo going for real man





	Army

Hyunwoo came home to find Kihyun wasn’t in the kitchen as usual, the leader frowned before he went to sit next to Changkyun who was playing game at the living room

“Ya kid have you done your homework?” Hyunwoo teased the youngest

“Of course dad” Changkyun rolled his eyes before shouting random words when his player nearly get killed

“Have you eaten?” Hyunwoo looked at the time it was just perfect for dinner

“Kihyun hyung said just order whatever, he’s not in the mood to cook or eat, I was waiting for you hyung, do you want to get anything? I want to eat chicken or pizza” Changkyun suggested

“Kihyun is here?” Hyunwoo looked around

“Inside his room since afternoon” Changkyun cursed again when his enemy defeated him

“Don’t curse so loud or Kihyunnie will throw your games outside” Hyunwoo reminded the youngest before he walked to Kihyun’s room

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The leader found Kihyun was doing nothing but staring at the wall, he walked closer to the younger leaned down to kiss his lips briefly before he sat down next to him

“What do you want to eat for dinner?” Hyunwoo asked, hand caressing Kihyun’s hair gently

“You go ahead with Changkyun I don’t feel like eating now” Kihyun said eyes remained staring at the wall

“Did something happen?” Hyunwoo frowned sensing Kihyun was not in a good mood

“Just… Heard about the news”

“News? What new- oh…” Hyunwoo suddenly remember something “I’ll be ok Kihyunnie, don’t worry” Hyunwoo took Kihyun’s hand with his and squeezed it gently gave the younger reassurance

“I’m ok, it’s just that… Are you really going to leave me alone again with the kids?” Kihyun sat down and pouted when Hyunwoo laughed “I wasn’t joking, it’s true, the kids are getting wilder these days”

“Let’s set some ground rules before I leave ok?” Hyunwoo said still chuckling, amused by his boyfriend

“Not going to work, we have set so many rules and they just love to break it” Kihyun rolled his eyes

“Maybe we should set a star board and if they follow the rules they will get one star, at the end of the month the winner with more stars will get a gift from us” Hyunwoo suggested

“It works for 5 years old kids, but ours are 2 years old” Kihyun snorted “Promise me you’ll be fine hyung” Kihyun said suddenly, he was down when he heard from their manager Hyunwoo is going for real man filming, the news didn’t set well with the younger knowing how harsh the filming of the show could be “Drink a lot, don’t daydream you have to focus, try not to hurt yourself, I don’t know if they will feed your properly I wish I could prepare something for you to bring there I –“ Kihyun stopped blabbering when Hyunwoo suddenly kissed him

“I’ll be fine Kihyunnie, we will be fine” Hyunwoo brought the younger into his embrace, his face hidden on Kihyun’s shoulder inhaling the younger’s sweet scent

“We will be fine…” Kihyun repeated it like a mantra

_Because at the end of the day, whenever something doesn’t feel right I just have to call your name inside my mind and I’ll be fine…_

 

“Are you guys done flirting? Can we eat now?” Changkyun asked eyes still focusing on his game the moment Kihyun and Hyunwoo went out from their room to find their second youngest already sit next to Changkyun

“What do you guys want to eat? My treat tonight” Hyunwoo asked

“Let’s eat BBQ!” Jooheon jumped excitedly already looking for his shoes

“Hyung! Wait for me!” Changkyun turned off his video game before he ran to catch Jooheon

“See? I told you our kids are wilding more these days” Kihyun pointed to the door

“Well, it’s not only our kids but us too, I’m growing more wild over you Kihyunnie” Hyunwoo said before he turned Kihyun around and kissed the younger passionately

“HYUNG!”

“KIHYUN HYUNG!”

“Not now papa bear” Kihyun let go the kiss and chuckled when Hyunwoo made a sad face “If you behave well tonight, you might get a gift from me” Kihyun winked before he walked to the door with Hyunwoo trailing him from behind like a puppy promising himself to behave well that night


End file.
